He-Man vs Vegeta
Vegeta vs He-Man is Pistashio's First DBX Description Season 1 Episode 1! Masters of the universe vs Dragonball z! This is a Battle to the death between two powerful Princes! Who will Win this round?! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight He Man walked through the desert, looking for Skeletor. He Man heard something band quickly leaped forward and grabbed his Weapons. He Man turned around saw Vegeta laughing at him. He Man called his tiger and leaped on it. He-Man: I am Adam, Prince of Eternia, Defender of the Secrets of Castle Grayskull. This is Kringer, my fearless friend. Fabulous, secret powers were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said: "'By the Power of Grayskull! I have the power!"' Kringer became the mighty BattleCat and '''I became He-Man, the most powerful man in the Universe!' ''Vegeta: MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE UNIVERSE?! Ha! I'm Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans, And i'm challenge you! 'Most Powerful Man in the universe'! Here we go! Cutting at Vegeta's chest, He-Man put all his momentum into the first strike. Vegeta was too quick, and took to the air. He flew back and forth around Adam, kicking him and striking with his Blasts but Adam looked to counter, He Man Punched Vegeta and And Tried to slash him with his sword, but Vegeta Teleported And Kicked He Man in the face. Vegeta then fired a Big Ki-Blast andTried to Blast He Man. He Man dodged and Slashed The Ki Blast With his sword, He Man craeteda Powerful Tornado And Pulled Vegeta taking him out of the guard, And with another strike he slashed Him again, But the Primce of all saiyans Dodged again And Punched He-Man Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! Vegeta fired his Attack And Blasted He-Man towards the sky, Then He Teleported And punched him again towards the ground, He-Man Flies quickly towards Vegeta, but Vegeta evaded, Adam quickly hit vegeta with the the Sword, But Vegeta quickly hit He-Man in the face, Then He Man responded with Energy Blasts , and Vegeta evaded, Vegeta hit He-Man in the face and kicked him, but before he could get the last shot, Adam hit him with the hammer and a Powerful Tornado tossed him into the sky, But vegeta recovered, He returned to the battle position, and He Man drifted toward him, He Man threw the Sword in the direction of Vegeta, who used Teleport and evaded, Vegeta saw He-Man's attack and he was in utter shock he used his instant transmission saving him from the blast barely. The Saiyan teleportedonly to be hit in the face by He-Man launching him straight into pluto cracking it to pieces.He Man then fired a massive amount of Energy Blasts straight at Vegeta and Thats Create a huge shook across the World, He Man Then Grabbed Vegeta and knocked him on the ground making the saiyan lose his breath, Vegeta then fired a Powerful Energy Attack But He Man used his energy manipulation and Deflet the Blast back to Vegeta, This Knokced Vegeta on the ground Which Allowed He Man to punch him and Hurt him With energy Blast, Then He Man Knocked Vegeta agaon with an energy Blast And pressed his sword towards the throat of vegeta He-Man: The Fight is over! He-Man was ready fo the win, But.. Vegeta avoided from his grasp, Teleported Behind Him, He Man tried to punch him again But.. Vegeta trun into a Super Saiyan! Vegeta Stoped He-Man's Punch, Vegeta: You Lost when the fight even begun! Vegeta then Punched He-Man towards the Solar System, And with a single Ki Blast, He destroyed the entire Solar System, Along With He-Man DBX Conclusion Category:DBZ vs Masters of the universe themed DBXs Category:Pistashio's DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights